Blackout Mistake
by Tanyaleefr
Summary: or "What happened last night?" Girls night takes a wrong turn when Sam is asked to take Andy home.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__** I do not own Rookie Blue or any of the characters. I'm just having a little harmless fun!**_

_**Author's note:**__** Soooooo… second Rookie Blue fanfic. I still don't know exactly where I'm going with this, but I've had this idea playing in my head for a little while… so here goes nothing!**_

_**PLEASE don't forget to review!**_

_**

* * *

**_

_****_

**Blackout Mistake**

**Chapter 1**

"McNally!" A familiar voice called from across the large room. Andy didn't have to look up to know that Sam Swarek had that dimpled grin splattered across his face as he quickly ran up to her. She smiled as she pushed the door open to walk out of the station, knowing he'd follow her outside.

"Haven't you had enough of me yet?" She teased him, squinting her eyes at the setting sun.

Sam chuckled and shrugged his shoulders, walking beside her. "I think it's the masochist in me." He teased her back, giving her a small wink. Pleased at the slight blush that crept on her cheeks, he cleared his throat, going straight to the point. "You going to the Penny?"

She wrinkled her nose and gave him a small disappointed pout. "Actually, I'm waiting for Traci. We're going to her place. We've had this evening planned since like, forever. I can't back out now."

"Oh! Girls night?" he asked her, trying to hide his disappointment.

"Yeah!" She grinned. "Girls need to stick together!"

Sam nodded his head slowly. "Yeah, girl on girl action." He drawled out, giving her a cheeky smile. "Sounds fun!"

Fighting the urge to slap the back of his head, Andy decided not to give into temptation and simply rolled her eyes at him. "Men." She mumbled, shaking her head at him.

Her partner chuckled and gave her a small nudge. "I take it I'm not invited?"

She laughed. "Now that I know what you THINK happens on a girls' night, no." She raised her eyebrows and gave him a knowing look. "Plus, I'm SURE you don't REALLY want to spend an entire evening with two half-drunk giggling women."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Why not? We could talk about boys and braid each other's hair."

The brunette laughed, shaking her head. "That would be a sight to see!" She suddenly stopped walking and raised her hand up to stop him. "And, F.Y.I., we don't talk about men." Sam titled his head and gave her a crocked smile, making her roll her eyes again. "Alright, we don't spend ALL of our time talking about men." She admitted.

"You talk about me?" he asked her, showing off his cute dimples.

Andy snorted very unfemininely and shook her head. "Sorry, partner, but that's confidential."

Sam didn't need an answer though; the blush covering the woman's cheeks was a dead giveaway. Not wanting to make her uncomfortable, he decided not to push the question.

They both stayed quiet for a few seconds, until Andy pointed behind her, giving him a small awkward smile. "I'm gonna get going. Traci's waiting."

Sam shoved his hands in his jeans pockets and nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, so… I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Andy nodded her head and started walking backwards. "Have a nice evening!" She called, waving one last time before disappearing around the building.

Sam let out a long sigh, contemplating his evening. He'd kind of taken for granted that Andy was going to be at the Penny tonight. They'd started spending more time together after work. Most of the time, they'd go straight to the Penny after their shift was over. They'd take turn buying each other a couple of drinks, until the others came in. She'd then either joined her friends at their usual rookie table, or stayed with him at the bar.

He had to admit it, he really enjoyed her company. Once the uniforms were off, their almost perfect partnership turned into a comfortable friendship. He loved watching her loosen up. She smiled more, laughed more. Her face was extremely expressive, and there was nothing he liked more than seeing her whole face light up as she talked about old memories. Well, THAT and hearing her laugh at something he said.

But he wouldn't have the chance to see that smile tonight. He decided to head to the bar for a few hours anyway, knowing he'd still have a good time with his friends and coworkers.

It was getting fairly late when Sam's cell phone started vibrating in his pocket. Frowning, he pulled it out and glanced at the screen to see who could be calling him this late. '_Andy?_' he thought, wondering why she'd want to speak to him at nearly midnight.

He flipped the phone open and made a bee line for the exit door. "Yeah?" He cringed and drew the phone away as a loud unfeminine laugh exploded into his ear. "Andy?"

"_Sam? Is that you?"_

That voice didn't belong to his partner. "Nash?"

"_Yeah! How did you know?" _She answered, sounding confused.

Sam frowned. She was completely wasted. "Why are you calling me with McNally's phone?"

She snorted. _"I don't know what your number is. Hey, did you know you're number one on her speed dial?" _

Sam rolled his eyes. "Is there something you need, Nash?" he asked her, not in the mood to start a conversation with her, especially in that state.

"_Andy needs you."_

"What?"

"_She…" _she giggled._ "She drank waaaaaay too much. And she's sleepy."_

"So? Let her sleep!"

"_NO!" _She nearly shouted into his ear, making him cringe. _"I mean… she doesn't want to stay here." _She snorted_. "I'd drive her, but I obviously can't."_

"Ever heard of cabs, Nash?"

"_Oh!"_ That sent her into another round of drunken giggles. "_I guess I forgot! I'll call a cab, then!"_

"NO!" He let out a long breath. "No… it's fine. I'll get her."

"_You're such a great man, Sam Swarek. You're like… Ghandi. Or Sean Connery."_

"Sure." He didn't really enjoy being compared to an eighty-year-old man. "I'll be there in 10 minutes." He shut the phone, not giving her the chance to say anything else. He shoved the phone back in his pocket and grabbed his keys, before quickly making his way to his truck.

Just as promised, Sam parked in front of Nash's place ten minutes later. He wondered what he'd stumble on. He HAD asked Andy if he was invited. He'd seen drunk Andy a couple of times, but it had always been at the Penny. She was usually very VERY happy, but that was it. She always made sure to stay in control.

Sam climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. Not getting any answer, he tried the door knob and found it unlocked, so he decided to go for it and let himself in. The first thing he noticed was the sound of the television blaring in the living room. He looked around trying to spot the girls, until he noticed a pair of feet sticking out from the end of the couch. He grinned and looked over the back of the couch, only to find that the owner of these feet was none other than Andy, who seemed completely passed out, her hair covering her face.

Wondering where Nash was, he decided to make sure she was alright before taking Andy back to her place. He found her on her bed, sprawled on top of the covers. Not wanting to leave her like this, he went to the bathroom and filled a glass of water. Grabbing a couple aspirins from her cabinet, he walked back into her room and left it on the night stand. Satisfied, he made his way back into the living room, turning off the lights as he went.

The room was a complete mess. There were wine glasses, shot glasses and potato chips a little everywhere. The coffee table was covered with salt and a few dozen lemon peels. He picked up a nearly empty bottle of tequila and wondered if it had been full when the girls had started drinking.

Sighing, he put the bottle back on the table and turned off the television before turning his attention back on the sleeping woman lying on the couch. "You better not throw up in my truck, Andy." he mumbled, before crouching down to her level. He took her shoulder and shook her a little. "Andy?"

The brunette frowned, but didn't wake up. Pinching his lips together, he pushed her hair away from her face with gentle fingers and then shook her a little more vigorously, getting a long moan in reward. "Andy?" he asked louder this time.

"Nooooo." she whined, making him grin.

"Come on, I'm taking you home." he told her, standing up as she clumsily tried to push herself to sit on the couch.

She frowned and pouted childishly, her whole body tilted in an odd angle as she looked around the room. "Where's Traci?" she slurred.

Sam pointed towards the hallway. "She's sleeping. Which is what you should be doing right now." he added. "Why didn't you want to sleep here?"

"I can't sleep when I'm not in my own bed." She mumbled, raising her hands up to try and straighten her hair.

"Oh really? Weren't you sleeping like, a few seconds ago?"

"No!" She answered, almost sounding insulted. "I was… meditating."

"Meditating! Is that your new hobby? Wow, I've got so much more to learn about you." He chuckled.

Andy frowned and stood up from the couch, but apparently too quickly for her fragile balance. Sam's hands shot to her waist as he steadied her, keeping her from falling back on the couch. "Woah there. Are you okay to walk or do I have to carry you?"

She puffed at him and nodded her head vigorously, finding him ridiculous. "Of course I can walk! Let's go!" She moved out of his hold and started padding towards the door, only to turn around and march towards the hallway. "I've got to kiss Traci good night first."

Sam quickly caught up with her and grabbed her arm, stopping her from barging into Traci's bedroom. "No, you don't."

"Of course I do! She's my best friend!" she told him as if it were the most important thing in the world. "She needs me."

Sam forced a large smile to his lips. "You know what? I already tucked her in and kissed her good night myself." he lied.

"Did you make her a sandwich? She said she was hungry." She asked him, looking completely serious.

Sam raised his eyebrows, slightly taken by surprise. "Aaaah…" He gave her a wide grin and nodded his head slowly. "Yep. Ham and cheese. She loved it."

She tilted her head and gave him a crooked smile. "Really? You're so cute!" She turned around and starting heading towards the exit again. "Did you drive your truck?"

"Of course I drove my truck, I don't have another car." He followed her, picking up the pace as she opened the door and walked right out. He grabbed her purse from the kitchen table, made sure her house keys were inside and followed her outside.

"Can I drive it?" She nearly shouted into the silent street, making him wince. She was already making her way around the car for the driver's seat.

He half ran to her and took her hand. "Oh, I don't think so, not tonight." He told her, pulling her to the passenger's side.

Andy threw her head back and let out a huge groan. "Are you gonna let me drive it EVER?" She whined, sounding more and more like a spoiled teenager.

He chuckled as he opened the door and helped her climb on the seat. "You've driven my truck before." He reminded her, as he helped her buckle her seat belt.

She snorted drunkenly and shook her head. "No, I haven't."

Sam rolled his eyes at her and shut the door before going to the driver's side. "Yes, you have." He told her as he sat behind the wheel. He started the car and gave a weary look. He really didn't want her to get sick. "Are you sure you're okay?"

She looked at him, her brow in a serious frown. "Do you have Tic Tacs?"

That wasn't AT ALL the answer he'd been looking for, but it seemed he wouldn't be able to get anything comprehensible from her. '_She's gonna feel like crap tomorrow morning._' he thought, sighing. "No, I don't have Tic Tacs. But there's gum in the glove compartment if you'd like."

The ten-minute drive to Andy's apartment building was filled with slurry chatter, mixed with a healthy dose of giggling and Sam's unsuccessful attempts to keep her from playing with everything within her reach. Did he find it amusing? A little. Did it get on his nerves? Definitely. But as annoying as she was, he was glad she wasn't a sad whiny drunk. He had no idea how he would've dealt with weepy Andy.

He parked in front of her building and quickly went over to her side to help her climb out of his truck. Holding her up with one arm and carrying her purse with the other, he guided her up to her apartment, asking her to keep her voice down all the way to her door. Letting her lean back against the opposite wall, he went to work on finding the right key.

Just as he was finally getting the door opened, he felt two hands circle his waist from behind. "What…" he gasped as warm lips attacked his neck, making him groan. "Andy… what are you doing?"

She moaned against his skin, letting her hands travel leisurely down his hard stomach to his belt buckle.

This was a bad idea.

Pulling away from her adventurous hands, he turned around and grabbed her elbow, dragging her inside her apartment. "Andy, baby, you need to sleep this off." He told her, shutting the door behind her. As much as there was nothing more enjoyable than the feeling of her soft lips on his skin, he didn't want her to do anything she'd regret in the morning.

She gave him a small pout, raising her free hand to caress his chest again. "But I feel fine, Sam."

He gulped as a shiver ran down his spine. "Trust me, you won't feel fine tomorrow." He took hold of her hand and started pulling her towards her bed. "Come on, I'm taking you to bed." GOD he wished he could tell her these exact same words, but for a totally different reason.

Sam was obviously not ready for what happened next. Just as he was walking by the couch, he felt Andy push him down on it, effectively forcing him to lie on his back. Without a second of hesitation, she climbed on top of him, straddling his hips and crushing her lips to his.

For a few seconds, Sam let himself get lost into the kiss, groaning as Andy pushed her tongue in his mouth to dance with his. Her body felt incredible as she squirmed and grounded her hips against his groin, rubbing herself on his quickly growing need.

He could feel his control getting weaker and weaker. She was intoxicating. Needing to breathe, he tore his mouth away from hers. The much needed oxygen filled his lungs and helped clear up some of the fog that had filled his brain. "Andy, we can't do this." He told her, breathing heavily.

Her eyes were glossy and her lips swollen from their passionate kissing. She grounded her hips against him, giving him a sexy smile. "I think we can."

Sam hissed and closed his eyes, trying to stop her from moving. "Andy." His groan was muffled as her mouth covered his again.

"I want you." She moaned against his lips, making him nearly lose his mind with need.

How could something bad feel so good?

She kissed her way down his throat, stopping to bite and lick at the skin of his neck. "'Hmm I need you, Luke."

He froze. _'WHAT?_' Taking hold of her shoulders, he pushed her away from him and quickly slid from under her body. Furious, he completely ignored her, not trusting what would come out of his mouth. Without another word, he stormed out of the apartment, leaving Andy by herself.

* * *

_So? What do you think? Is it a good start? _

_ PLEASE don't be mad at Andy!_

_ AND PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**** THANKS for all the story alerts and reviews! I knew most of you wouldn't like Andy's calling Luke's name while she's kissing Sam, but HEY, that's why the story is called "Blackout Mistake"! **

**Anyway, it might take a little while, and I'm not promising it will all get better over night, but I promise a happy ending.**

**Now on to the second chapter!**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW, PEOPLE!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

The first thing that came to Andy's fogged mind as she came back to consciousness was that _this_ was what hell felt like. Her head was pounding and her whole body ache in pain. She tried opening her eyes, moaning as the bright light seemed to fuel her headache even more. She lifted her hands up to her head, slowly massaging her temples. Turning her head, she tried opening her eyes again. She was on her couch. Why was she on her couch?

Fighting the urge to drop to the floor and crawl to the bathroom, she slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, and then stood up on her feet. Groaning, she slowly padded towards the bathroom, where she knew she'd find something to relieve her pain. Even if her first thought was to swallow half a dozen painkillers, she controlled herself and grabbed only two pills, washing them down with a tall glass of water.

She bent down over the sink and washed her face with cold water, trying to put some semblance of order back into her head. She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt this horrible. She straightened herself and glanced at her reflection, wincing at the creature she saw looking back at her. She'd never looked this terrifying either.

"What the hell happened last night?" she mumbled, dragging herself back into her living room.

She looked around and spotted her purse on the floor by the door and her keys thrown next to it. The lights in the kitchen were still on, which told her they'd been that way all night. Her bed was still perfectly made, which meant she'd slept the whole night on the couch.

She went over to her kitchen table and sat down on a chair, laying her head into her hands with a loud painful moan. She could clearly remember Sam picking her up from Traci's. She just couldn't remember anything after that.

"I'm never drinking again." She grumbled, knowing she would never live up to that promise.

She sighed, trying to put the puzzle back together. The evening at Traci's place had started fairly slowly. They'd cooked themselves a delicious meal and had drunk a bottle of wine between the two of them while they'd ate. Traci's lasagna was simply the best thing she'd ever eaten. She'd felt content, and was ready for a nice, relaxing evening with her friend. But then, said friend had decided to go for the big guns and had taken out her brand new bottle of tequila.

Andy had been reticent at first, but hadn't been very hard to convince. She could remember laughing 'till she nearly wet her pants. She could also see images of herself dancing and singing to horrible 80's and 90's music, which wasn't a good sign.

She must have fallen asleep at one point, since the next thing she could remember was Sam's face hovering over hers. She couldn't remember calling him, which meant Traci must have.

"Please, no…" Andy groaned and let her head fall to the table, her headache the least of her worries. "Please don't let me have done anything stupid."There was nothing like making a complete idiot of yourself to get the man of your dreams to finally make a move and ask you out.

She let out a long sigh, lifted her head up and stared blindly at her fridge. So Sam had taken her back to her place. Great. Maybe he'd just helped her up into her apartment and had dropped her on the couch. She just thought it wasn't like him to leave her just like that. She knew he wouldn't try anything when she was so drunk she wouldn't even remember, but he could've at least put her on her bed.

He must've been in a bad mood or something. Maybe it was late. Maybe Traci had woken him. Maybe she'd acted like a total bitch.

She sighed and brushed the feeling off, telling herself it wasn't his job to take care of her anyway. She'd have to thank him. But first, she needed a shower and coffee.

Lots and lots of coffee.

The hot water cascading on her naked skin felt incredible. She didn't know how much time she spent in the shower, and she didn't really care. At least now, she could _almost _say she felt human again. One thing for sure, she'd never been this glad she didn't have to go to work. At the pace she was moving, she wouldn't even be able to drive a car, let alone catch bad guys.

She was slowly combing her hair when she heard the muffled ringing of her cell phone, which was probably still in her purse. She walked as fast as her feet let her and grabbed her bag, finding her phone quickly, she glanced at the screen. _'Traci.'_

She opened it. "Hey." Her voice was still slightly hoarse from all the alcohol she'd engulfed.

"_Hi! How are you feeling?" _her friend cheered, sounding as if she hadn't drunk half that tequila bottle with her.

She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling that headache coming back. "A lot worse than you, apparently."

Traci chuckled. "_Have you already promised yourself you'd never drink again?"_

"The second I woke up." She mumbled, heading into her kitchen to start some coffee.

"_Sooo… were you alone when you woke up this morning?"_

"Of course I was. Why?" she answered, frowning. Did she know something she didn't?

"_Well, didn't Sam take you home last night?"_

"Yeah, he did. He dropped me on the couch and left." She deadpanned, not in the mood for that conversation again.

"_He did? Man, unless you were conscious enough to take care of me before you left the house last night, Sam was very nice to me. I woke up to a tall glass of water and two wonderful aspirins waiting for me right next to my bed."_

"Oh… I guess he likes you better than me." She sighed, staring at the steaming black liquid slowly dripping into the glass pot. "Or maybe I acted like a complete idiot."

"_I don't know." _Traci paused. _"Anyway, are you up for brunch?" _

The simple thought of food nearly made her gag. "Are you completely insane?"

"_No. I'm hungry."_

"Well I'm not." She glanced up at the small mirror she'd hung by the door, grimacing. "Ugh, and I look like Frankenstein."

"_Cool. I'll grab something good and meet you at your place."_

"Fine. See ya later." She closed the phone and let out a long sigh. There was no point trying to make her change her mind.

Pouting, she grabbed a cup from the cupboard and poured herself some of the steaming coffee. _'Why didn't he give ME aspirin?'_ she asked herself, feeling a little jealous. She took a tentative sip from her cup, wincing as it burned her lips. _'I won't call him.'_ she told herself, shaking her head stubbornly.

She took her cup of coffee with her to the couch, and dropped her cell phone on the coffee table. _"You've called Sam on your days off before. Why should today be any different?'_ the little voice in her head reminded her. She reached for her phone but quickly drew her hand away. _'No. I'm sure he's mad at me.'_

She wrapped both of her hands around the cup, tapping her fingers around the rim nervously as she stared at the phone. She wouldn't be freaking out if ANYONE else had taken her home last night. But the fact that SAM, the man whom, by the way, she was COMPLETELY in love with, had been in her apartment while she was drunk enough not to remember anything, was making her very anxious.

"UGH!" she groaned, irritated with herself. Sam was pretty straight forward; he'd tell her if she'd acted stupid. Not giving herself the chance to change her mind, she grabbed her phone and dialed Sam's number. _'Too late to back out now.'_ she thought as it started ringing.

She bit her lower lip, listening as the phone rang four times before going to the voicemail. She sighed, feeling a little relieved. She'd just have to try later.

It was nearly half an hour later when Traci finally made it to her apartment, carrying a large take away bag and two huge coffees. "Hey!" She called out as she let herself in, shutting the door with her foot. "I got the food!"

Andy came out of the bathroom, tying her hair in a ponytail as she walked over to her. "Hey."

Traci frowned. "Woah, you really DO look like shit." She set the bag and tray on the table and pulled a chair to sit down.

"Thanks." Andy mumbled moodily before following her friend's lead and sitting down at the table. "What did you get?"

"Well first, I got us some MUCH needed coffee." She told her, handing her a tall cup. "AND I bought warm croissants with lots of butter and fresh fruit." She picked up one of the croissants and held it up to Andy's nose. "Now, tell me you don't want one of those."

Andy gave her a small grin, taking the offered food. "It does smell really good."

Traci went into the kitchen to get them some plates and knives, and came back to the table to eat with her friend, who'd already started picking at her food.

"So… do you remember anything from last night?" Andy asked her, tentatively chewing on a small piece of buttery croissant.

"Last thing I remember is calling Sam on your phone and then crashing on my bed. Why?"

"Well I can remember leaving your place in Sam's truck, but then, my mind goes completely blank." Andy groaned and threw her croissant on her plate, grimacing. "Trace, I'm sure I made a total fool of myself." She glared at her friend as she chuckled, apparently amused by her misery. "It's not funny, Traci."

"I'm sorry! It's just that you have NO idea how often I've used those words, only to find out I simply danced on a table or called a guy in the middle of the night." She gave her a supportive smile. "I've seen you drunk, and I'm pretty sure you just babbled his head off."

"You think?" she asked, hope filling her voice.

"You could always just call him."

She nodded her head. "I have. I tried his phone twice already. I always end up on his voicemail."

Traci rolled her eyes at her. "You sound like a love sick teenage girl who has this HUGE crush on the sexy quarterback."

Andy let out long breath, still not amused. "Dammit, Trace! Stop making fun of me!"

"Alright, alright. Just keep trying his phone. And if you can't reach him, you can talk to him tomorrow. I'm sure everything's FINE!"

Andy gave her a small grin and sighed. Traci was right. She did have a tendency of making mountains out of molehills.

* * *

_Ummmm…. Why is Sam not answering his phone? I think we all know why!_

_I have a feeling Sam won't be as straightforward with his feelings as Andy thinks he will be._

_BY THE WAY, I like to take my stories slow… just one little step at a time. Longer lasting fun!_

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW MY LOVELY READERS! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note****: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO glad you're enjoying the story! We'll keep following Andy's point of view in this chapter. You all probably have a pretty good idea of the way Sam is feeling anyway.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Thankfully, the next morning wasn't remotely as horrifying as the previous one had been for Andy. She woke up still not feeling one hundred percent, but at least she didn't feel like puking every second she moved her head.

The previous day, as they'd laughed at her poor state, Traci and her had concluded that they couldn't party like they were twenty-one anymore. At least she couldn't. AND she would never drink tequila ever again.

When Traci had left her apartment, Andy had spent the rest of the day watching boring television and had even forced herself into doing a little bit of cleaning, since she knew it would be a while 'till she'd get her next day off. Then she'd gone to bed, completely exhausted.

After a she'd taken a short shower and had gulped down a healthy dose of caffeine, she'd left her apartment and gone to work.

For once, she made it to parade with a few minutes to spare, but apparently, it was Sam's turn to be late. She thought it was odd, since he always seemed to get there before she did, giving her a small wink or a crooked grin as she nearly ran into the room. She grinned, making a mental note to tease him about it.

She sat down next to Chris and Traci and joined in their small talk, but always keeping an eye on the door. Her smile grew when she finally saw him walk in, closely followed by Best, who didn't waste a second before starting the meeting. Andy's large smile turned into a frown, as Sam never even glanced her way. His face was cold and showed absolutely no emotion. He stayed close to the door, leaning back against the wall in a tense posture. Sam wasn't the most joyful person, but she could see something was definitely wrong. She turned around and tried focusing her attention on Frank, eager to get out of the room and talk to Sam.

Parade was short and ended with Best giving them their assignments. Apparently, she wouldn't get the chance to ask Sam what was wrong, since she wasn't paired with him. She was stuck working front desk with Dov.

Disappointed, she turned around to look at same, but found that he'd already left the room. She stood up quickly and tried catching up with him, but she never found him anywhere. He'd left before she could talk to him.

She sighed moodily as the other officers walked passed her, getting ready to get to work. This would be a long day.

XXXXX

"Hey, how was your shift?" Traci asked her as she joined her into the locker room.

Andy gave Traci a crooked smile. "Exciting." She answered sarcastically.

Just like she'd planned, her day had felt like it would never end. Not that Dov hadn't been good company; he was probably the only thing that had kept her in a good mood. But now, she was more than happy to be done with it, and could just wish she wouldn't have to spend another day like this one any time soon.

The look she'd seen on Sam's face that morning hadn't helped the day go faster either. Her mind had been in overdrive as she'd tried to find an explanation for his dark mood.

Her friend snorted at her and opened her own locker to get her shower bag. "You going to the Penny?"

She wrinkled her nose, not liking the idea that much. "I don't know…" she answered as she remembered the way she'd felt just the previous day.

"Come on, I'll buy you a coke!" she told her, giving her a huge smile. "Come on, Andy. Just a couple of hours."

She sighed. "How could I say no to such a heartfelt offer?" She didn't really feel like going, but she knew she'd probably get to see Sam there.

The bar wasn't too crowded as they made their way to their usual table. As promised, Traci got her a coke which she sipped on happily as her friends got themselves a few beers. They chatted and laughed, exchanging stories about their day.

But as much as she enjoyed her friends' company, her mind wasn't with them. An hour had passed and Sam still hadn't walked into the bar. She'd had enough. "Hey, guys, I think I'm gonna get going."

A chorus of complaints followed, which she ignored, shaking her head decisively. She turned down Traci's offer for a ride, telling them she needed some fresh air after her day locked up in the station.

She wished them a good night and walked out, instantly reaching for her phone. It was almost ten, not too late to call. She dialed Sam's number and bit her lip anxiously, waiting for him to answer, which he never did of course. She groaned, irritated. She was his friend, right? It wasn't even about her anymore, she couldn't care less if she'd danced on her coffee table or babbled endlessly when he'd taken her home. Her concern, now, was making sure her friend was ok.

It took her a little more than twenty minutes to reach his house. The lights were still on, which was a good sign. She went to climb up the stairs, but hesitated. What was she going to say? _'Hey! I was just walking by your house and decided to knock at your door late at night to know if you're doing ok?'_

Lame.

She sighed and shook her head at her own hesitation. Sam was her friend, she repeated to herself again. She was just checking up on a friend.

She knocked at the door and waited, trying to hide her nervousness.

Andy wasn't prepared for the welcome Sam gave her. The moment he opened door and realized who was waiting on his porch, she saw his face turn from curious, to surprised and then to irritated. His dark eyes flashed with a mixture of anger, and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. Was it hurt? Regret? Jealousy?

Slightly taken aback, she forced a friendly smile to her lips. "Hey!"

"Hey." He repeated, his demeanor not changing one bit.

Her grin wavered. "Am I interrupting anything? I don't want to be a bother or anything…"

He sighed irritably and crossed his arms over his chest. "What are you doing here?"

Her face fell at his cold tone. "Well… I… I wanted to know…" she stuttered. "You're not answering your phone." she blurted out, frowning.

"Yeah, I've been busy."

"Ok… well, I just… since weren't paired together today, I just wanted to know if everything was ok." She tilted her head, concern filling her voice. "You looked bothered by something this morning." she added.

He gave her a tight grin, but it didn't reach his eyes. "I'm great. Just peachy."

She sighed, not about to let go that easily. "Are you sure? Sam, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

His face stayed stone cold. "Anything else you want? I've got things to do." He told her, sounding annoyed.

"Sam! What's going on with you?"

He just shrugged his shoulders. "Nothing."

She let out a bitter laugh, nodding her head sarcastically. "Right. So all of a sudden, you've decided to start acting like an ass." She didn't want to start a fight with him, but the way he was acting was irritating and hurtful.

He snorted and rolled his eyes at her. "I'm not in the mood, Andy."

She frowned. "Is it my fault? Did I do something wrong?"

"I said I'm not in the mood, McNally." He repeated through clenched teeth.

She sighed angrily and threw her hands up. "You know what? FINE! You don't want to tell me why you're treating me like shit, well I'm not the begging type." She nearly shouted, before turning around and walking down the stairs. "I'll see you at work!" she added, already marching away from his house.

She didn't look back when she heard his door slam violently. She could swear steam was coming out of her ears as she walked quickly on the sidewalk, fighting the urge to turn back around and scream her mind at him. But even if she did turn around and demand for an explanation, the little voice inside her head reminded her that Sam was as stubborn as she was, if not more. She slowed her pace down and raised her hands to her head, brushing her hair away from her face while taking deep, calming breaths.

She couldn't even remember the last time she'd felt this angry at someone. The fact that this man could get under her skin and affect her so deeply was…. destabilizing.

Hopefully, what was up his ass would pass and he'd go back to the old Sam she loved spending time with. She knew him; he'd tell her what was wrong when he'd be ready to do it. She just hoped it would be soon, 'cause, last she remembered, he was still her partner.

* * *

**Soooo? Liked it? Hated it?**

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Author's note:**__** Thank you SO MUCH for the reviews and story alerts everyone! You're all making me SO HAPPY!**_

_**I decided to write a little of Sam's side of the story. You all probably know how he's got to be feeling, but I thought it could be a good addition. Hope you like!**_

_**On with the show!**_

_**Keep these reviews coming!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"Hey, Sammy!" Oliver's chirped in as he walked into the locker room. He cringed at the sight of his friend's bloodshot eyes and pale skin. "Woah, what's wrong with you? A bus run you over or somethin'?"

"I'm fine." Sam grumbled moodily, slowly buttoning up his uniform shirt.

His friend snorted as he opened his own locker to change. "Well, if _that's_ your 'fine' face, I wouldn't want to see you when you're not." He slapped his shoulder, chuckling. "Come on, I'd recognize that face anywhere. You're hung over."

Sam let out a long breath and fell on the bench, closing his eyes against the painful pounding in his head. "Yeah, I'm hung over."

Oliver closed his locker with a loud bang and crashed next to his friend. "Alright, what's going on?"

"Nothing's going on. I just felt like it." He mumbled, still not looking at the other man.

He sighed and nodded his head at him. "You don't want to talk, are you?"

"Nope."

"Well, if you change your mind, I'm here, alright?" He stood up from the bench and nudged his shoulder. "Get moving, or you're gonna be late for parade."

"Thanks." Sam finally looked up and gave his friend a tight grin. He watched him walk out of the locker room, leaving him alone. Groaning, he laid his head in his hands, rubbing his eyes tiredly with his palms. Drinking like he had when he had a shift the next day hadn't been the brightest idea, and he was now paying for it.

It was all McNally's fault. He'd been having a fine evening, right until she'd interrupted it. That woman had some nerves, showing up at his front door, acting all normal, as if she hadn't made the biggest mistake she could've done when it came to the two of them.

She'd called him by another man's name. A man he thoroughly disliked. He didn't know what hurt the most: the fact that she'd called another man's name while he was kissing her, or the fact that she'd called _Callaghan's_ name.

The thought brought bile up his throat.

Luckily, he'd been able to avoid her all day. After what she'd done, he couldn't work with her, let alone spend an entire shift in the same car with her. So he'd gone to Best, and had asked him for another partner. Of course, his superior officer had wanted him to explain himself, which he hadn't been able to give him. So Best had decided to assign McNally someplace else, but only for a few shifts. After that, he'd have to either take his rookie back, or give his boss a good explanation for asking for a change of partner.

His shift with Diaz had been painfully slow, and his day, even longer, since he'd decided not to head to the Black Penny at the end of the day. He didn't want to take any chances.

So he'd gotten a large pizza and a six pack, and had gone straight home, eager to crash on his couch and watch the hockey game. He would've never thought the person knocking at his door at night would be the one person he wanted as far away as possible.

Did she actually think he'd be _happy_ to see her?

She'd had the nerve to ask him why he was acting like a prick, as if she wasn't the one and only reason for it. _'You can't fake concern like that.'_ the little voice in his head reminded him. He shook his head, trying to ignore it. Even after what she'd done, he couldn't forget the genuine look of concern she'd showed him. Andy was the worse liar he'd ever met. However, it was almost as if she didn't remember that she'd called him by her ex-boyfriend's name.

Sam sighed and lifted his head up, staring at the opposite wall. That same little voice kept asking him to give her the chance to explain. Maybe it was all a big mistake. She'd HAD a lot to drink…. And she'd broken up with Callaghan not that long ago.

But there was that other voice. The one that told him that he'd put up with enough crap from McNally to simply accept being called by another man's name.

And right now, that second voice had the winning hand.

XXXXX

"Sam Swarek is, without a doubt, the most irritating, stubborn, jackass I've ever met." Andy grumbled, grabbing one of the chair and sitting down next to her friend.

"What happened, now?"

Andy frowned at her friend's amused face. "It's not funny, Trace."

"Sorry, no laughing." She tried putting her on best 'concerned friend' face. "Tell me why Sam Swarek is a… what was it again?"

"A JACKASS!" She whispered loudly. "He's giving me the silent treatment."

Tracy snorted, but quickly hid her smile, replacing it with a deep frown. "Why?"

"I have no idea." She mumbled, pouting at her computer screen.

The morning hadn't started as well as she'd hoped. After she'd woken up from a restless night, she'd jumped in the shower, hoping the warm water would wake her up and maybe, brighten her mood.

However, her already fragile mood had turned sour once she'd stepped inside the station. She'd hoped that Sam would've gone back to acting like his enjoyable self again. But, seeing as he'd actually turned around and walked right back inside the man's locker room the moment he'd spotted her walking towards him, she knew his mood hadn't changed since the previous night.

Now, sitting at the front desk for the second time in two days, but this time with Traci, she was pissed. She knew the one and only reason she was stuck inside the barn instead of outside patrolling, was Sam. Something was making him furious, and instead of talking about it with her, he was taking it out on her.

"I could always ask Jerry to talk to him. He could find out what's eating him."

"Nah, I don't think that would be a good idea. He'll turn around at one point. And if he doesn't, well screw him. I'll just have to ask to be paired with someone else."

Traci snorted at her. "You're not serious."

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"Let me refresh your memory. If I can remember properly, a couple of nights ago, I almost had to shove a whole bottle of tequila down your throat to get you to talk about something ELSE than Swarek."

"Come on! It wasn't like that at all!"

"Yes, you were! You were all 'Sam is such a great cop' and 'Sam is so hot' and, my all time favorite 'Sam makes me want to tear my clothes off'."

"TRACI!" She nearly shouted, her eyes wide in horror. "I never said THAT!"

Traci chuckled, nodding her head. "Maybe not the last one, but still, you just couldn't stop." She raised her eyebrows at her. "You'll never ask for another partner."

Andy stayed quiet, biting on her lower lip thoughtfully. "Do you think it could have something to do with that night?" she finally asked, remembering how worried she'd felt about having done something stupid.

"I'd almost forgotten about that." She frowned. "So you think he's giving you the silent treatment because of something you did when he took you home?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe. One thing I know is I haven't heard about anything serious happening in here. And Best hasn't been walking around with his pissed off face, so my guess is nothing MAJOR is going on." She let out a long sigh, leaning back in her chair.

She closed her eyes, trying once again to remember what had happened after she'd left Traci's place with Sam. Flashes of that night had slowly started coming back since the previous day. She could remember getting into Sam's car. She remembered laughing a lot. She could see Sam telling her to keep it down as they made their way towards her apartment.

And then nothing. Her mind went completely blank.

This whole situation was so irritating.

She groaned and shook her head, trying to focus her attention back on the job at hand. It was Sam's problem, not hers. If he didn't want to talk to her, well so be it.

She didn't care.

Who was she kidding, of course she cared. She was madly in love with the man.

Things between had been going so well. Her decision to end things with Luke hadn't been a difficult one to take. Right before she was about to move in with him, she'd realized she wasn't in love with him. As much as she wanted a normal relationship, she wasn't about to move in with someone she didn't love.

She swore she'd seen Sam's eyes light up the second she'd told him about her breakup. He'd been respectful enough not to show too much emotion, but she'd easily seen how happy he was.

And then, they'd started growing even closer. They'd started spending more time together after shift. Sam had started opening up more to her and she'd begun to .

Simply put, their relationship had taken a turn to something more serious.

And then _this_ happened. _THIS _being something she didn't even know about.

She let out a long irritated breath. So much for focusing on work.

* * *

_What did you think? Now I need YOUR help! I seem to be having a writer's block... I'm trying to write, but I'm stuck! Now I'm opened to any suggestions! :)_

_Still going to try my BEST to get the writing started again!_

_Tanya_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Author's note**__**: Writer's block GONE! Wasn't too bad after all… I got a few ideas from you guys, and my fingers started working again. Only a couple chapters left! I hope you're still enjoying my story! Thanks for the great encouragements and reviews! They make my day!**_

_**Don't forget to review this chapter!**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Three days.

Sam had been giving her the silent treatment for three days straight, and she still had absolutely no idea why. It was also the third day she'd been stuck working the front desk, which was ridiculous. This whole situation was driving her completely nuts.

The only time she'd seen Sam during her shift had been at parade, when she'd been told she would still have to spend the day sitting at a freaking desk, and a few seconds ago, as he'd walked right in front of her, completely ignoring her as he never even tried glancing her way.

The concern she'd been feeling a few days ago had quickly turned into irritation, and had now morphed into complete anger.

Ok, so something was wrong. Fine, not everything could always be peachy. Sam had decided to act like a complete ass. Everyone knew he could become a pain in the ass when he wanted to. But this time was different, because his problem was her. And, from what she could remember, in the little time she'd known him, the only time he'd acted like a complete jerk towards her, had been when she'd come back from her down time… after she'd shot a man and had ended up in his bed, with her legs wrapped around his hips.

Andy raised her hands up and rubbed her face irritably, letting out a long angry breath. She needed to know what she'd done wrong. And if Sam didn't want to tell her what she'd done, then she'd have to get it out of him.

She glanced at the time and realized her shift had ended. With some luck, Sam would still be in the men's locker room. "Hey, Trace. I'm gonna get going, alright?" She told her friend, already making her way around the desk.

Traci nodded her head, also getting ready to end her shift. "Sure. I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure." Andy answered absently, her mind focused on cornering Sam before he could get away. She walked decisively, passing the women's door and stopping in front of the men's. She paused, mustering up the courage to push it open and face Sam. _'Here goes nothing.'_ She thought, before letting herself in.

Luckily, the room seemed empty, except for Sam, whose frown deepened as he realized who'd walked in. "You're in the wrong room, McNally." He grumbled darkly, sitting down on the bench to start working on his boots.

Ignoring his comment, she walked up to him and crossed her arms over her chest, glaring down at him. "Alright, let's have it."

"What?" he mumbled, not even trying to look up at her.

Andy tightened her jaw, fighting the urge to grab his head and force him to look at her. "Don't act like you don't know."

Sam lifted his head up for a second, giving her a dark glare before looking back down again. "I'm not a fucking psychic, McNally."

"Ok, let me help you. You're gonna tell me why you've been acting like a total jerk for the last three days."

Sam let out a long irritated breath and shook his head. "We've already been over this." He reminded her, still looking everywhere BUT her.

Andy threw her hands up. "No, we haven't! I seem to be the only one who wants to fix this!" She accused him, her voice shaking. "Sam! You're not only my partner, you're also my friend!"

Sam stayed quiet, staring moodily at his feet.

"Why won't you talk to me?" She shouted furiously at him, a lump forming in her throat as tears started stinging the back of her eyes. Sam must've caught the emotion in her voice as he slowly lifted his head up, finally looking at her.

However, she'd never know if he was about to tell her, since she heard the door opening behind her as someone walked in, breaking the moment.

She looked at the door and gave the officer an apologetic look, suddenly feeling out of place.

"I think you better leave, McNally." Sam told her in a low voice, standing up from the bench and turning around to face his locker.

Andy pinched her lips, fighting back the tears of anger as she stared at his back. Seeing as he wasn't going to turn around, she nodded her head and stormed out of the room.

Still struggling to control her tears, she walked in the women's locker room, thankful to find it empty. She opened her locker and, unable to control herself anymore, shut it violently, making the row of lockers shake. She crashed on the bench and lowered her head, hiding her face inside her hands. She never heard the door open as someone walked in the room.

"Hey, McNally!" Someone greeted her. "Are you okay?"

Andy took a long breath and looked up at Noelle, who had a look of concern plastered all over her face. She gave her a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"Yeah, I can see that." She sat down next to her. "Want to talk about it?"

The younger brunette snorted silently. Too bad Sam wasn't as opened to talking as Noelle was. Talking to Sam was like talking to a wall. She sighed and shook her head slowly, knowing talking now would only make her even more emotional. "It's okay, but thanks."

Noelle gave her a small grin, clearly not believing her. "If you say so." She stood back up and opened her locker. "Are you going to the Penny?" she asked her, taking off her black t-shirt and fishing in her locker for her street clothes. "You look like you could need a few drinks."

Andy grinned and nodded her head slowly. "Yeah, a drink sure sounds good right now." She agreed.

The older woman gave her a little nudge. "Now that's what I like to hear." She closed her locker, having already finished changing, and lifted her bag over her shoulder. "I'm heading there right now. I'll be there if you want to talk, alright?" With one last encouraging smile, she walked out of the room, leaving her by herself again.

Andy sighed and leaned back against the lockers, closing her eyes tiredly. She felt… lost. She didn't know what to feel anymore. She thought about the last few days, feeling her heart constrict inside her chest as she remembered the way Sam had looked at her just a few days ago, after their last shift together. He'd seemed so disappointed to hear she was spending the evening with Tracy instead of going to the Black Penny with him and the others. Just a few days ago, he looked like he wanted to spend as much time as possible with her.

She was so sure there was something there. Something she knew she'd been feeling for a long time. Frowning deeply, she raked her mind for what seemed like the thousandth time, trying once more to see what she'd done wrong.

And all of a sudden, just like that, the veil lifted.

Oh. My. God.

Her eyes flew open and she covered her mouth with her hands as memories finally came flooding back inside her mind.

"OH MY GOD!" She shrieked, her voice muffled by her hands still covering her mouth.

Everything was so clear now! She'd kissed him! That night, after he'd taken her back to her place. She'd been drunk and had come on to him. And she'd kissed him. Her face became flushed as she remember the feel of his lips on hers. She could still feel his weight on top of hers as he'd laid her down on the couch. And then, he'd stopped. What had made him stop?

Andy whimpered in horror and closed her eyes as everything finally became clear.

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO? Next chapter is going to be HOT! You think Sam's proud and pig headed? Well you have seen NOTHING yet!_

_Don't forget to review this chapter everyone!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Author's note:**__** Sooooo you all sound like you enjoyed my last chapter! And that makes me very VERY happy!**_

_**I wrote this next chapter wondering all the way if it was too hot… haven't read a lot of steamy Rookie Blue fics. So I tried to tone it down a little… I hope it's not still too much! I think this one is HOT! (Well in my head, anything with Sam Swarek in it is hot so….)**_

_**Here goes nothing!**_

_**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Sam was sprawled on his brown leather couch, his eyes glued to the tv screen as he sipped on his third beer. The coffee table that sat between the couch and the television was covered with leftover take out, which was cold and looked very unappetizing right now, along with the empty bottles he'd drunk with his dinner.

He hated feeling this way. A few months ago, if anyone had told him he'd ever be in this situation, he would've told them they were crazy. Never in a million years would he have ever thought he'd fall for his rookie. But Andy… was one of a kind. Physically, she was perfect. She had a gorgeous smile, an athletic body and curves in all the right places. He'd caught himself more than once staring at her incredible smile and at the other parts of her… attributes.

But for him, it wasn't only about the way she looked in or out of her uniform. Andy was simply… incredible. She was sensitive, but also one of the strongest people he knew. She laughed at his lame jokes and always succeeded in putting a smile on his face, even if he tried his best to hide it.

Without even realizing it, Andy McNally had gotten under his skin. He had it bad.

But what was he supposed to do, when that same woman had called another man's name when he was a few minutes away from making love to her?

Talk about shaking a man's pride to its core.

Sam let out a long breath, trying to forget the look he'd seen in Andy's eyes when she'd tried talking to him in the locker room. Waking up this morning, he'd actually decided to talk to her. He had absolutely no idea how he'd bring the whole thing up, but he wanted to fix this.

But the moment he'd seen her, barging in the locker room and demanding for an explanation, his damn pride had gotten in the way again.

He knew she'd been on the verge of crying; he'd heard it in her voice and seen the tears glistening in her eyes. And for a second there, he'd been about to tell her. But then, another officer had walked in, interrupting the moment.

Sam tilted his beer and emptied it, before setting it next to the others on the coffee table. As he was pondering whether or not to open a new one, there was a knock at his front door. Groaning, he pushed himself off the couch and slowly padded to the door.

Somehow, he wasn't that surprised to see who was standing on his porch. You had to give the girl points for perseverance.

If Andy was nervous, she was hiding it well. "Can I come in?" She demanded more than asked, not even bothering with the greetings.

Sam sighed and turned on his heels, leaving the door opened as a silent invitation. He went straight to his kitchen, deciding he'd have that fourth beer after all. He grabbed his beer, threw the cap in the sink and walked back in his living room, where he found Andy looking at the mess he'd left on his coffee table.

Andy bit on her lower lip and looked at him, giving him a small smile. "I don't think I need to tell you why I'm here." She started. She sighed and shook her head. "I don't know where to start, feels like I've tried everything."

Sam stayed quiet and went back to his place back on the couch. He was being stubborn again, he knew it, but he couldn't help the walls from coming back up. What was he supposed to tell her? _'I'm sorry for acting like an ass, but having the woman I love call her ex's name while I have my tongue down her throat kinda hurt my pride'_? Not a chance in hell.

He heard her let out a long breath before she slowly made her way around the couch to face him. "I guess I've got only one last thing to try."

There was something in her voice that made him look up, and what he saw nearly made him drop his beer. His jaw loosened and his eyes grew wide in shock as Andy lifted her hands up to the top of her shirt and started slowly undoing the buttons.

"Andy, what…" he stuttered, unable to take his eyes off her hands. "…what are you doing?"

Andy reached the end of her shirt and stopped, giving him a tempting glimpse of what was hiding underneath. "I don't know how or why, but today, after I tried talking to you for the second time and you turned me down again, I remembered something. Something that I'm REALLY not proud of. And you know me, I probably over thought it like I over think everything, but I've come up with only one solution to fix it." gave him a saucy grin, and in one move, took her shirt off, revealing a lacy purple bra. "Do you want to know what this solution is, Sam?"

Sam, who was now gaping at the goddess standing before him, found himself completely speechless. "Huh?"

Andy's grin grew larger, as her hands went for the button of her dark blue jeans. "Sam, you're gonna have to make sure that, from now on, the only name coming out of my mouth is yours." She slowly let her jeans fall off her hips and down her legs, leaving her clad in her lacy bra and matching panties.

Sam took her in, his hands opening and closing as he fought with all his might not to grab her and pull her down on the couch with him. He could feel his stupid pride melting and turning into hot red desire for this woman.

"Sam?" She asked him, her voice a little less confident.

Her voice seemed to wake him. Without warning, he put his beer down on the floor at his feet and stood up from the couch, finding himself just inches from her body. He could feel her breath on his lips as he searched her eyes, making sure this was what she really wanted. Seeing only need and desire, he raised his hands to her waist and took hold of her hips. He could feel her tremble as he brought her closer still, his lips brushing hers tentatively.

With a deep groan, Sam closed the gap, crushing his lips to hers. He didn't waste a second, demanding access to her mouth, which she gave him instantly. Their tongues battled for dominance and their hands clawed at each other as they tried to get even closer, if even possible. Sam's hands traveled south and gripped her butt, hoisting her up onto his hips. Andy wrapped her long legs around his hips, moaning into his mouth as he started moving them through the house.

Unable to detach his mouth from hers, he blindly made his way to his bedroom, not even caring to turn the lights on. He laid her down on his bed, following her as he covered her body with his, nestling his hips between her legs.

As intoxicating as she was, their need to breathe became too strong. Andy whimpered as he unlocked his lips from hers, but then let out a long moan when she felt his warm lips kiss the sensitive skin of her throat.

Sam wanted to taste all of her. He kissed, licked and nipped his way down her throat to the hollow of her breasts. Needing to feel her lips once more, he came back up and brought his mouth to hers again, swallowing her needy moan. He wasn't prepared for her as she pushed her hips off the bed and turned them in one swift move, effectively straddling him. She broke the kiss and straightened herself up, her swollen lips turning into a smile as she started lifting his t-shirt up. Sam helped her but grabbed her hands when she went for the button of hisjeans, stopping her.

"Are you sure?" He breathed out, needing to be completely sure she wanted this.

Andy gave him the sexiest grin he'd ever seen and rolled her hips onto his growing need, showing him how much she wanted him. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra, completely erasing any doubt he might still been having about her really wanting this.

She goes back to his lips, crushing her naked breasts against his chest, making him lose his mind with want. He took advantage of her distraction to flip them over and undo his pants, helping her with her task. As soon as his jeans were off, leaving him with nothing but his black boxers, he took a moment to look at her. She was absolutely stunning. Her eyes were dark with passion, her lips swollen from his rough kisses. She took his breath away.

"Sam, please…" she moaned, reaching for the waistband of his boxers.

Unable to deny her anymore, he took off the last barriers separating them, groaning as skin finally met skin.

As much as he'd wanted their first time to be slow and tender, to take his time to discover every inch of her body, it would have to wait for the next time. They'd both been waiting too long for this and were too far gone to take it slow.

Their love making was fast and passionate, both taking what they desperately needed from the other. She held on to him, her hands clawing at his back as he moved inside her. It didn't take her long to reach her climax, throwing her head back and screaming his name. The sounds she made became too much for him to take, and he followed her over the edge, groaning into her neck.

Sam didn't know how much time it took for his senses to come back. As they were still trying to get their breathing under control, he rolled to the side and pulled her to his chest. Andy nestled her head into the crook of his neck and tangled her legs with his, needing to stay as close to him as possible.

"Sam?" she mumbled against his skin, breaking the silence.

Sam bent his head down and kissed her head. "Yeah?" he whispered back, tightening his grip around her waist.

"We have to go to work in less than three hours." she told him, lifting her head from his chest to look at him.

He kissed her lips, sighing contently as she opened her mouth under his. He smiled against her lips and pulled back before rolling back on top of her. "Gives us plenty of time." He told her, giving her a sexy grin.

* * *

_So? PLEASE tell me what yo__u thought of it! I NEED to know if I'm doing this right!_

_Still a couple chapters left. _


	7. Chapter 7

_**Author's note:**__** WIN! I'm sooooooo happy you liked my last chapter! I don't know what to say! I'm totally psyched!**_

_**Only two chapters left. This is a short one, but I think you'll like it… it's filled with cuteness and hotness!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Andy whimpered in protest and scrunched her eyes as loud music woke her from the deep sleep her body desperately needed. She opened her eyes slowly, frowning as she realized the music was coming from Sam's alarm clock, but there was no Sam in bed with her. _'Where is he?'_ she wondered. She turned the offensive thing off and sat up on the bed, pulling the covers over her naked chest. She didn't have to search long since she heard the sound of running water coming from the bathroom.

It was five thirty am, which gave her about an hour to go home, take a shower, get dressed and get to the station in time for parade. She got out of bed and grabbed her bra and panties, which had been thrown across the room, and pulled them on. She walked out of the room and went back to the living room, where she could remember having left her clothes after she'd stripped for Sam.

She wrinkled her nose at the sight of the boxes of leftover take out that had spent the night on Sam's coffee table and grabbed her clothes from the floor. She was buttoning up her shirt when she heard the shower turn off, making her a little nervous. She hated the morning after. And even if she had no doubt things were good between Sam and her, she couldn't help feeling somewhat self conscious.

Just as she was pulling her jeans back on, she heard the door open and saw Sam walk out of the bathroom, with only a towel wrapped around his hips and a goofy grin on his face.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked her, instantly erasing the uneasiness she'd been feeling. He walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her flush against his still wet skin.

Andy giggled and kissed his lips, wrapping her arms around his neck to keep him from pulling back. The kiss was slow and passionate, filled with promise for the future. They finally pulled apart but kept their arms wrapped around each other.

"You didn't answer my question." He reminded her, giving her a small peck on the lips.

She grinned and wrinkled her nose. "I have to go home to get ready for today's shift."

He shook his head, tightening his hold around her waist. "You don't have to go. You could take a shower here and then we could ride to work together." He suggested.

As much as it sounded like the most logical idea, it wouldn't work. "Yeah, that would be a good idea, but there's no way I'm spending a twelve hour shift in these underwear. They might look great, but they're itchy and uncomfortable."

Sam's grin widened. "So you wore them just for me." He teased her, wiggling his eyebrows.

She nodded her head, unable to resist kissing him again. "I did. I usually wear plain white grandma panties with my sports bras."

He snorted and let his hands travel over her curves. "I'm sure you still look hot in grandma panties."

She giggled again, kissing his lips one last time before pulling out of his arms to put her shoes on. "I still got to go."

"Tell you what, give me 10 minutes to get ready and we'll go to your apartment together."

Andy sighed and stood up, nodding her head in agreement. "Fine. Just don't make me late, alright? I'm trying to work on that."

Sam gave her a dimpled grin and took her hand, pulling her with him back to his bedroom. She sat on the bed and watched him as he started working on getting dressed, the smile never leaving his face.

"I've missed that." She said out loud, leaning back on her elbows, her eyes glued to his gorgeous body.

He pulled his black t-shirt over his head and looked back at her. "Missed what?"

She gave him a soft smile. "Seeing you smile. Feels like ages since the last time I got to see these gorgeous dimples of yours."

His smile widened and he left his closet to join her on the bed. He pushed her to completely lie down on the covers and crawled on top of her. His hands framed her face as he bent his head down to kiss her lips, swallowing her throaty moan.

She threw her head back as his lips left hers to make a wet trail down her neck to the hollow of her throat. "Sam…" She breathed out, feeling hot desire travel through her once more.

Sam smiled against her skin. "That's why." He lifted his head to look at her, the most satisfied smile she'd ever seen playing on his lips.

Andy bit on her lower lip to keep from moaning as he rolled his hips into hers. "Why?" she managed to choke out.

"You calling out my name… I think it's the sexiest thing I've ever heard."

She took hold of his face and pulled his head down to hers once more, catching his lips in another bruising, passionate kiss.

Sam broke the kiss reluctantly and raised his head, giving her a mischievous grin. "You have to stop side tracking me, McNally, or we'll never make it to your apartment."

Andy's eyes grew wide and she turned her head to get a glimpse of the time. She groaned and closed her eyes, realizing he was right. "Well it's too late now! Even if we do drive to my apartment, I won't have enough time to get changed."

He sighed and pushed himself back up, helped her up to her feet. "You can take a shower here."

"Yeah, but that means I'm gonna have to wear these stupid underwear." She told him, giving him a cute pout.

Sam sighed and frowned playfully. "Tell me about it. I'm gonna have to spend the whole day knowing that you're wearing these stupid, sexy lacy panties under your uniform."

Andy huffed and slapped his arm. "Stop making fun of me."

He laughed and pulled her back to him, slowly letting his hands travel up and down her sides. "We'll stop at your place during lunch break, alright?"

Her pout turned into a small hopeful smile. "Does this mean we're back patrolling together?"

Sam drew his hands up to her face and brushed his thumb over her lower lip. "I wouldn't want you anywhere else but by my side."

* * *

_DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! It takes a few seconds, and makes me SO HAPPY!_

_THANK YOU!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Author's note: ****OMG GUYS! You're all making me SOOOOOOOO HAPPY! Your reviews are AWESOME! I'm already thinking about my next story... got a few ideas in mind, but I'm gonna have to work on it! I want to make my next story a REALLY GOOD ONE. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me!**_

_**Thanks again for all the great reviews! **_

_**Enjoy this last chapter! :)**_

_**Tanya**_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"So, what's going on with you and Swarek?"

Andy opened her locker door, which conveniently hid her face from her friend's prying eyes. "What are you talking about?" she answered, trying to sound as natural as possible.

Traci rolled her eyes and pushed the metal door closed, forcing her friend to look at her. "Stop acting so innocent, Andy. You know what I'm talking about." She told her, pointing her finger accusingly at her.

She raised her eyebrows coyly and focused her attention on her bag, knowing Traci would be able to see she was lying just by looking into her eyes. "I don't."

Of course, Traci saw right through her act. "Ok, let me clarify this for you. Just yesterday, you were PISSED at Swarek, calling him names and raking your brain to remember what you'd done to make him mad at you." She bent her head to get a good look at her face. "And today, you walk in the station together, with the widest satisfied smile on your faces. And just like that, you go back to patrolling together, as if nothing ever happened."

Andy let out a long sigh and sat down on the bench, giving her a pleading look. "Trace, I'm not supposed to talk about it." Sam and her had agreed to keep things quiet for a while, since it was all so new. They'd done a very good job acting professionally when in front of the others today, and had settled for loving glances while patrolling together. She was quite proud of herself, actually, since her body had been asking for him the second they'd stepped out of his house.

She didn't know how she'd thought she'd be able to hide it from Traci though.

"HA! So there's an "it"! I knew something was up when you didn't come to the Penny last night." She nearly shouted, completely ignoring Andy's panicked face. "Plus, you have that _'I've just had awesome sex'_ look plastered all over your face."

Andy shook her head, not believing her. "Ok, first, I'm pretty sure my face isn't that explicit." She stated, blushing furiously. "And second, you've got to stop acting so damned proud if you want me to tell you anything."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Now will you PLEASE tell me what happened last night?" She asked her, clearly over excited.

"I went to Sam's place." Andy told her, trying to keep a straight face.

Tracy's eyes grew huge. "Ok, keep going."

She grimaced and shook her head. "Trace…"

"No backing out now, McNally! You've got to tell me everything. The whole story."

Andy let out a long defeated sigh. "I went to his house and seduced him."

"You WHAT?" Traci cried out, not believing her ears.

"Keep your voice down!" Andy shrieked, thankful the locker room was empty. "I found out why he was so mad at me." She told her, shuddering at the memory. "Turns out when Sam brought me back to my place after our girls' night, we kind of… started making out on my couch. Apparently, I was a lot drunker than I thought."

"What did you do?"

She bit on her lower lip. "I called out Luke's name."

"You WHAT?" Traci threw her head back and let out a hearty laugh, not believing what she was hearing. "You actually called Callaghan's name while having sex with Swarek?"

"NO! We didn't do anything. We just kissed, and I called Luke's name." She clarified. "Don't laugh, Trace. It's horrible."

"Well, I think it's actually quite hilarious." She answered, ignoring her friend's glare. "And knowing Sam, I now understand why he was acting like an ass."

Andy sighed and shrugged her shoulders, hoping what she'd said would be enough for her friend. "So that's it."

Traci shook her head and lifted her t-shirt over her head, getting ready to take her shower. "I know there are a lot more details than that, officer McNally. And I'm gonna make sure you tell me EVERYTHING on our next girls' night."

Andy stood up from the bench, following her lead. "I'm never drinking that much again." She promised, her fingers working on the buttons of her uniform.

"Yeah, right. That's what you said last time. And then, you got so drunk you called your ex's name while Sam was trying to have his way with you." She teased.

The brunette shook her head, knowing she'd never hear the end of it. "Are we going to join the others at the Penny or not?" She asked her, trying to change the subject.

Traci grabbed her shower kit and closed her locker. "Of course, dear. Wouldn't want to keep you from your dark, handsome man."

"Trace, I swear as soon as I see something happening between you and Jerry… you're never going to hear the end of it."

"Well Jerry would have to actually _try_ something for you to tease me about it." She bitterly reminded her.

Andy smiled and winked at her. "Maybe our next girls' night should be at my place then. I could ask him to come get you, and you could use that liquid courage to jump him. I'm sure he wouldn't mind that."

"And get called by another man's name? Not so sure he'd like that!" She jumped, avoiding the bottle of shampoo Andy had thrown her way. "HEY!"

"I should've NEVER told you anything."

"Andy, you're the worst liar in the world. I would've gotten it out of you at some point." She picked up the discarded bottle and threw it back at her. "Come on, we have to move if we ever want to get out of here."

XXXXXX

Andy's eyes instantly scanned the bar the moment she walked in, instinctively looking for Sam. She found him quickly, sitting at the bar with a drink in his hand, chatting with Jerry. As if he'd sensed her walk in, he turned his head towards the door and spotted her, giving her a cute dimpled grin.

And, just like that, with a simple smile, she felt like she'd finally made the right choice. Sam was the right man for her, the only man for her. She was unable to keep herself from grinning widely as she followed Traci to the rookies' usual table, not before brushing his hand as they walked right past him.

"At last, our team of mighty superheroes is complete!" Dov nearly shouted, raising his glass to them when they took their usual seat.

Gail snorted. "You're such a dork, Epstein."

Everyone chuckled as Dov waved her off, emptying his drink in one last gulp. "Whatever, a lot of ladies love my geekiness." He turned his attention to the new comers, pointing his finger back and forth between the two. "You two were missing on all the fun. What took you so long?"

Traci and Andy exchanged a look and grinned. "Just… girl talk." Traci answered. "Something you'd totally understand, Dov, but will never be a part of."

"Touché!" Chris shouted, hitting his friend's shoulder with his fist.

Andy laughed and turned her eyes towards the bar, blushing as her eyes met Sam's, who apparently was more interested in watching her than in listening to what Jerry was telling him. He gave her a small wink and brought his drink to his lips, his stare filled with heat, which made her whole body tingle all over.

She watched him as he emptied his drink and set the glass on the counter, sending her one last heated look before slapping Jerry on the back and making his way out of the bar.

She could've sworn her heart started beating faster. She looked back at her friends and gave them an apologetic smile as she started standing up from her seat. "Ah, you know what? I think I'm starting to feel a little under the weather. I think I'm gonna head home right now and go to bed early."

She made a point of ignoring Traci's amused smile as they all tried to make her change her mind. After promising next time all the drinks would be on her, she finally made it out of the Black Penny and into the warm night. As soon as the door shut behind her, someone grabbed her from behind and pushed her against the nearest wall, molding his body into hers.

"SAM! Someone's gonna see us." She told him half-heartedly, moaning as he attached his lips to her neck.

Sam's mouth slowly traveled up to her ear, making her groan appreciatively. "What took you so long." he asked her, giving her ear a small nip.

"I wasn't in there for more than five minutes." She reminded him, burying her fingers into his unruly dark hair to keep him from moving away.

"Too long… waaay too long." He trailed off in a husky voice. "I need you naked. Now." He added, showing her how hard he wanted her.

Andy closed her eyes shut, feeling dizzy as a wave of desire washed over her. She pushed his head back and brought his mouth to hers, desperately needing to show him how much she wanted him too. She broke the kiss, breathing heavily as she fought with all her might not to drag him back to his truck and have her way with him right there. "What are you waiting for?" she mumbled against his mouth. "Take me home, Sam. Make me scream."

THE END

* * *

_SOOOOOOOOOOOOO? How was it? Tell me what you liked and disliked. What should I have done that could've made this story better? I want to get better at this, so you gotta help me, lovely readers!_

_THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING!_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Author's note:**__** SURPRISE! I thought it'd be REALLY FUN to write about our two girls' next girls' night. Just a tiny little chapter to make you smile. **_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

"I'm gonna have to work out every day for a month to burn all the calories we're gonna take in tonight…" Traci mumbled, staring at the mountain of food covering the table.

Andy , who was sitting at the table with her feet plopped on the chair next to hers, let out a very unfeminine snort. "Come on, look at you! One night of pigging out won't hurt your gorgeous figure." She shook her head, sending her friend a dirty look. "You could eat an entire truck of fried chicken and still look like a goddess."

Traci threw her head back and laughed heartedly, dangerously waving her half full wine glass around. "Thanks for the ego booster, but I think you've already had too much to drink." She winked at her and took a large gulp from her glass.

Andy nearly chocked into her glass and shook her head. "You're the one to talk!" She pointed her finger accusingly at her. "You've got to stop refilling my glass when I'm not looking."

"Whatever." Traci climbed off the counter she'd been sitting on and moved her hips to the loud music, before opening the oven to peek at the cannellonis they'd made together. "This is looking INCREDIBLE!" She shouted happily.

"Yeah, well, it better be! I'm starving!" Andy groaned, her mouth watering as a wave of delicious smell filled her nostrils. These cannellonis had taken so much time to make; they'd drunk a whole bottle of wine BEFORE they'd even gotten it in the oven. "We'll never be able to eat all of it though… maybe we should invite someone with a good appetite." She added, giving her friend a large smile.

Traci snorted. "Who, Swarek?" She gave a loud laugh and threw her the hand towel she'd been waving around. "You two can't stay away for one small night?" she teased.

Andy caught the hand towel and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. "No… I'm talking about Jerry."

"Pffff no way, I don't want him touching my cannellonis."

Andy stood up from her chair and skipped into her living room, where she grabbed her cell phone from the table. "I think I should give him a call, prepare him for later." She announced, holding her phone up.

Traci glared at her friend and shook her head. "You do that, and I'll hunt you down and kill you. I'm a cop, I know how to pull off the perfect murder." She gave her a threatening grimace. "They'll never find your body."

Right on cue, the phone started ringing, interrupting them. Ignoring her friend's threats, Andy smiled mischievously, waving the phone around. "Maybe that's him! Let's find out, shall we?" She opened the phone and held it to her ear, her eyes never leaving Traci's panicked face. "Hello, Jerry?" she answered in a sultry voice.

She heard the person on the line clean his throat. _"I'm sorry, would you prefer to talk to Jerry? 'Cause he's standing in the next room if you want me to get him."_

Andy giggled and shook her head, rolling her eyes at Traci, who was brandishing a small knife in her direction. "I'm just making fun of Traci. I'd much rather talk to you!" she turned around, slowly making her way around her apartment.

"_I hope so. So are you girls having fun, yet?"_

"LOADS of fun!" she shouted, taking a sip from her drink.

"_You're drunk, aren't you."_ He stated, sounding a little amused.

"AM NOT!" she shrieked, waving her glass around. She turned around and looked at Traci, who looked like she'd chosen to drink straight from the bottle instead of using her glass. "Ok, maybe I'm a little drunk."

Sam chuckled. _"It's ok to have fun, baby. Just try not to make yourself sick, alright? Remember what happened last time."_

She snorted. "Everything's gonna be fine, don't worry about me. Was there something you needed, darling?"

"_Nah, just wanted to hear your voice. And make sure you hadn't burned down your apartment."_

"Aaaaw, Sam, you're so SWEET!"

"FOOD'S READY!" Traci called out in a loud, manly voice, as she took the large pan out of the oven.

"_Was that Nash?"_ Sam chuckled.

"Yeah. I think she's drunker than I am." She told him, watching as her friend started working on plating their food. "Hey, would you men like to join us?"

"_What? And break up your girls' night? I wouldn't dare."_ He mocked her.

She started jumping around, really liking her idea. "Come on, Sam! We've got enough food to feed an army AND we're a BLAST to be around. Plus, I'm gonna let you choose the first song I sing. You can't say no to that!"

"_Food AND karaoke? I'M IN!"_ He absolutely HATED karaoke, but he'd never pass the chance to see Andy sing and dance.

"Cool! See you in a few!" She shut her cell phone and dropped it on her couch before joining Traci at the table. "I've got a surprise for you." She sang, winking at her friend before grabbing a long piece of garlic bread from the basket. "Sam's coming over, and he's bringing a friend with him."

"OH MY GOD, you invited Jerry?" Traci cried out, dropping her utensils with a loud bang. "Now, I definitely hate you."

Andy snorted and rolled her eyes at her, not believing her a second. "Come ON, you don't hate me. And I'm sure you were hoping for something like this to happen, or you would've never worn those jeans. You look HOT!" She expertly opened their second bottle of wine and poured a good amount in Traci's glass. "There, have a drink, it'll make you feel better."

She sighed. "I do look hot, don't I." Traci grabbed her glass and brought it to her lips, drinking it down quickly.

Ten minutes and a lot of laughter later, there was a knock at the door, announcing the men's arrival. They let themselves in, since the girls were too busy laughing and singing to the loud music coming from the small living room to hear them.

Sam and Jerry exchanged amused looks, before walking up to them. Sam put his hands on Andy's shoulders and bent down to give her a small peck on the cheek. "Hi!"

Andy looked up at him, giving her a dazzlingly large smile. "Hi! Take a seat, I'll fix you a plate!"

Sam padded her shoulders and shook his head. "Nah, we'll do it, you girls keep doing whatever you were doing." He went over to the counter and got him and Jerry a plate. They got themselves healthy portions of the mouth watering cannellonis and went back to the table with the girls. Sam sat down and grabbed the full bottle of red wine, shaking his head in disbelief when he saw the two empty bottles on the table. He raised his eyebrows at Jerry, who simply shrugged his shoulders and raised his empty glass to get some.

Sam poured his friend and himself some wine and then held up his glass to make a toast. "To great food, great wine, and even greater women!"

Jerry nodded his head and chuckled. "And, don't forget, to a memorable hangover tomorrow morning!" he added.

They all toasted, drank their wine and then dug happily in their food.

XXXXX

Andy let out a pained whimper as a sudden movement woke her from her dreamless sleep. She frowned deeply, trying to open her eyes against the painful pounding of her head. There was that movement again, making her whimper in pain. "Stop moving." She whined.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I've got to go to the bathroom, and you're lying on top of me." Sam whispered, gently stroking her hair.

She frowned and opened her eyes slowly. "What time is it?"

"It's almost eleven."

"I'm never drinking again." She mumbled, slowly lifting herself off Sam's chest and rolling on her back, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

Sam chuckled softly, clearly not believing her, and stood up from the bed. Andy frowned as she realized they were both still fully clothed and had slept on top of the covers instead of under them. "What the hell happened last night?" She mumbled moodily. "I've got to stop doing this. Did I do anything stupid?"

"A couple." Sam answered, sounding way too amused for her liking.

Andy started massaging her temples, but stopped when images started coming back. "Wait. What happened to Traci? And Jerry? Did he take her home? You didn't let her drive, did you?" She gave him a worried look. "She was so drunk, I can't believe she never passed out."

Sam let out an amused chuckle and lifted his chin towards the living room. "Check out your couch."

She frowned and slowly stood up from the bed, gasping when she saw two pairs of feet sticking out from the end of her couch. She slowly padded towards it and looked over the back, quickly covering her mouth to stifle her laughter.

Jerry was lying on his back, his arms tightly wrapped around Traci, who was comfortably using him as a mattress. Both were still completely passed out, unaware of the position they were in.

Andy lifted her head up to look at Sam, who was grinning widely. He waved his hand at her. "Come on." He whispered, asking her to follow him in the bathroom. He shut the door behind them and leaned back against the sink, bringing her to stand between his legs. "Hi." He whispered softly, tucking her hair behind her ears. "How's your head?"

Andy grimaced and leaned against him, tucking her head under his chin. "It's bearable. How's yours?"

Sam chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Sorry, but I didn't had as much to drink as you did. AND I know where my limits are."

Andy lifted her head off his chest, pouting. "Don't make fun of me, Swarek."

Sam shook his head, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm not making fun of you." He assured her. "Hey, it's not all bad. You were pretty funny last night." He told her, giving her a small teasing smile.

She raised her eyebrows. "I was? I didn't do anything absolutely horrifying, like call another man's name while you were kissing me?"

"No." He sighed, his face turning from teasing to dead serious. "But there _was_ one thing."

She gasped. "WHAT?" she asked, starting to panic. "Oh my God, Sam, what did I do?"

"You… sang" He snorted. "You're the worst singer I've ever heard." He told her, shying away from her as she hit his chest.

**THE END**


End file.
